The Uncovering chapII
by tikbotzki86
Summary: the second chapter


Disclaimer: I have a harmonica and two balisongs, other than that, I own nothing.  
  
Kamusta na! I'm baaaaaack!!!! And now the second chapter...  
  
The next morning, when Lizzie woke up, she's still haunted by what happened last night.  
  
Lizzie: Ugh! Why am I so bothered about his "best friends only" comment! I barely had a sleep!  
  
Mrs. McGuire: Lizzie, c'mon honey, you don't want to be late for school, do you?  
  
Lizzie: I'm coming mom.  
  
As Lizzie was fixing her bed and getting ready for breakfast, she suddenly remembered that their science teacher, Mr. Pettus is announcing their special project today.  
  
Lizzie: (sarcastic) What a bad way to start the day.  
  
Matt: Yes, looking at your face is INDEED a bad way to start the day.  
  
Mr. McGuire: Kids, stop that and eat your breakfast. Matt stop bugging your sister.  
  
Lizzie: Hahaha. (trying to annoy Matt)  
  
Mrs. McGuire: So kids, what's going on today?  
  
Matt: Our teacher, Ms. Chapman will give us our project today and I don't know whom I should partner with?  
  
Lizzie: I don't know whom you should partner too and I don't care. But one thing is for sure.  
  
Matt: What?  
  
Lizzie: Your partner will be the unluckiest kid in the world.  
  
Mr. McGuire: Lizzie!  
  
Lizzie: Sorry...NOT!  
  
Mrs. McGuire: So what about you Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: Well, Mr. Pettus will announce our project too so I better get ready for a long day ahead.  
  
Mrs. McGuire: Well, Hurry up then!  
  
With that Lizzie ate her breakfast and got ready for school. When she arrived, she was greeted by Miranda and Gordo.  
  
Miranda: Hey Lizzie!  
  
Lizzie: Good morning Miranda, so how was the date?  
  
Miranda: Larry is so sweet! He picked me up at seven then he gave my mom--  
  
Gordo: (disgusted) Please! Enough of your girlie talk! I don't want to hear anymore about your little crushes.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo, why don't you listen to Miranda's lovelife for once so you can get some and it's not a little crush--  
  
But as she was talking, she looked at Gordo's eyes and...  
  
--- FLASHBACK---  
  
Lizzie: (holds Gordo's hand) Gordo, come on, you know that's not true. You're sweet, nice, interesting, fun to be around and...cute.(starts to blush)  
  
Gordo: (starts to blush too then looks at Lizzie's hand and pulled away) Whoa there Lizzie, I know that you had a crush on me before but we're best friends. That is all we are and that is all we will be. You don't have to be mushy around me.  
  
Lizzie: (blushes like crazy!) W-What! What are you talking about! I'm just here to make sure you're okay and I...I-I.....I'm going home now. B-Bye!  
  
--- END FLASHBACK ---  
  
Lizzie and Gordo has been staring at each other for five minutes now.  
  
Miranda: HELLOOOOOOO!!!  
  
With that, the two broke their stare and starts to blush.  
  
Miranda: Okay, something has happened here that I don't know. SPILL! NOW!  
  
Gordo: (as red as a tomato) N-Nothing, um... a.. w-we should go to c-class now!  
  
So the three walked in to Mr. Pettus' class. Lizzie and Gordo are having an awkward feeling they've never felt before and it is starting to annoy them. But because they are best friends, they've decided to act as normal as possible before putting theirselves and their friendship to deeper trouble. But to their surprise...  
  
Mr. Dig: Mr. Pettus has left the building. Hahaha!!!  
  
Everyone: Mr. Dig!  
  
Mr. Dig: Yes, and since I'm your new substitute teacher, I'll change your project from research to a group project. Each group will be composed of six members and you will report about simple machines. You can go to the science museum and take down notes.  
  
Larry: Now this is COOL!!!  
  
Mr. Dig: Ah! I'm glad that you like it Mr. Tudgeman, and I hope you'll be glad with your group members... (looks at the list of names) Ms. Sanchez, Ms. McKenzie, Mr. Craft, Ms. McGuire and Mr. Gordon. Larry, you and Ms. Sanchez would take on first class levers.  
  
Miranda: (looks at Larry) I never thought that science class could be these good.  
  
Mr. Dig: Parker and Gordo for second class levers and Ethan and Lizzie on third class levers.  
  
Gordo: (in disbelief) What! Ethan would be with Lizzie!  
  
Mr. Dig: Is there anything wrong with that, Mr. Gordon?  
  
Gordo: (looks at Lizzie then quickly turns away) N-Nothing. (blushes again!)  
  
Lizzie: (in her thoughts) *What's up with that? Why am I feeling this way? towards Gordo?*  
  
Gordo: (in his thoughts) *What the heck was that? Why am I feeling this way? towards Lizzie?*  
  
Little do they know that Larry and Miranda are looking at them suspiciously.  
  
Larry: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?  
  
Miranda: Definitely!  
  
Larry: Well what should we do? It is obvious that they like each other.  
  
Miranda: I don't know, I think that we should let them realize their feelings for each other themselves. Sooner or later, they'll be together!  
  
to be continued...  
  
Aw! my neck is killing me! anyway, I have a test tomorrow (yawns). C U SOON :)  
  
Next chapter: A day at the science museum. 


End file.
